


Lines of Light

by Barkly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asexual Kozume Kenma, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, he does like to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkly/pseuds/Barkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your depression hit you so hard that it was impossible for you to even leave the bed. Fortunately, your partners are there to support you during your rough patches, every step of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines of Light

**Author's Note:**

> My writing has mostly been focused on a different kind of project, but I haven’t been feeling really well lately so this idea kinda pushed itself up the priority list. Hope it’s something that other people can also enjoy!
> 
> The idea that Kenma prefers to watch is something that I adopted from [this](http://justsportsimagines.tumblr.com) wonderful headcanon/scenario blog on tumblr. She’s amazing, definitely check her out if you have the time!

Though the sun was still out, you had closed the blinds and lay curled up on the bed. Part of you wanted to hide under the covers, but it was the height of summer and because of the sweltering heat, you lay on top of them instead. Kenma lay closely next to you, facing you but not quite cuddling. Every now and then he reached out to play with your hair, letting the soft strands glide through his hands. He did not speak, which suited you fine. In your current state you felt badly equipped to carry any conversation anyway.  
  
Though Kenma’s eyes were focused on yours, you stared at the hint of a collarbone that peeked out from underneath his shirt instead. To look at him meant to engage him, but your body felt so heavy and your brain felt like it was malfunctioning, incapable to process your thoughts and emotions.  
  
However, your eyes flitted upwards when Kuroo entered the room, carrying a plate with a sandwich, cut up into small pieces. You knew he would have loved to cook you something more elaborate, but that usually led to burnt up kitchens so he kept it simple. He slid onto the bed behind you.  
  
“Ready to eat something?” His voice was soft, his free hand brushing through your hair.  
  
You shrugged.  
  
This was already far more of a reaction than he got out of you yesterday when he asked the same thing, so Kuroo helped you into an upright position, carefully watching your reactions for any sign of protest. You sighed, but readjusted yourself so you could lean against his shoulder. He held the plate in front of you and you stared at the cut up sandwich. Part of you realised eating was the wise course of action - you barely had anything all day yesterday - but your arm felt so heavy and whenever you tried to work yourself up to moving, it was as though your brain interfered and blocked out any attempt to break yourself out of your passivity.  
  
After giving you some time to try and do it yourself, Kuroo picked up one of the pieces himself and held it to your mouth.  
  
“Tetsu, that’s how you made her angry yesterday,” Kenma pointed out, still lying down on the bed, but his observant eyes did not miss anything of what went on next to him.  
  
He had. Yesterday you yelled at him and smacked the food out of his hands, but when you apologised afterwards, tears in your eyes, Kuroo had just grinned and told you he had been happy to see some of that fire back in your eyes.  
  
Today, you could not bring yourself to be angry. As you leaned forward and let Kuroo feed you, you wondered if that was a good sign or not.  
  
You ate half the sandwich before you were tired of eating and pushed your face into Kuroo’s shoulder, away from the food he offered you. Getting the hint, Kuroo reached over you to put the plate on the nightstand. He was tempted to ask you if you are feeling better than yesterday, but held his tongue. He knew by now that asking meant you had to think about how you were feeling, and that tended to only bring you down once you got into a state like this.  
  
So instead he laid down on the bed and pulled you with him, snuggling up to you with his face in your hair and arms around your waist. One of your hands rested on Kuroo’s arms, the other reached towards Kenma.  
  
Absentmindedly he traced patterns over your extended arm, watching his own fingers dance over your soft skin. “Tetsu, how are we doing on food?”  
  
Kuroo mumbled into your hair, then sighed and turned his head. “Bread is almost gone and I don’t know if we have enough for any kind of dinner. Maybe we should order take-out?”  
  
Kenma shook his head. “We should all eat healthy right now.” _Especially you_ , were the unspoken words that hung in the air. “Okay, I will go out to buy groceries. (Name), Tetsu will stay here with you, all right?”  
  
This time he stubbornly held eye-contact until you finally met his gaze, looking for confirmation that it was okay to leave you. You nodded slowly and held onto his hand for a second, then let go.  
  
Kenma left you and Kuroo alone in silence. Finally having some food in your stomach again made you feel a little groggy, and combined with the calming sensation of Kuroo rubbing his cheek against your shoulder and fingers caressing your sides, you quickly drifted off in a deep sleep.  
  
When you woke up, Kuroo was still snuggled up against you, and Kenma sat next to you on the bed, playing a video game. He glanced at you when he noticed you were awake and shot you a small smile. You yawned and stretched your limbs (insofar that was possible with Kuroo’s arms around you), then froze when you felt Kuroo’s cock against your backside, rock hard.  
  
Kuroo instantly let go of you and launched into a spluttering apology. Apparently you’d been wiggling in your sleep, your restless movements creating friction that Kuroo could not help but respond to.  
  
Instead of letting him continue his apologetic babbling, you turned around and burrowed your face in his chest, snuggling up tighter against him. Kuroo quieted down when you planted a few kisses on his collarbone, soft and timid. When his hands slowly returned to your waist, you turned your head to look at Kenma. “Are you okay with this?” you asked.  
  
You did not need to elaborate for him to know what you meant. He shrugged. “I’m fine from here,” Kenma said, but he did turn off his console.  
  
For a moment, Kuroo was tempted to tease you for not asking his permission, but held himself back. He knew better than to pull that kind of thing while you were in such a fragile state.  
  
You turned back and looked up at him, the longest amount of eye-contact you held with him all day. “Tetsu,” you murmured, taking hold of his right hand, “please, touch me.”  
  
He drew a shuddering breath as you moved his hand upward, over your breasts and on your shoulder. “Are you sure?” he asked, nuzzling his nose against yours. “There is no pressure to do this kind of thing right now, you know. I can take care of myself.”  
  
You rolled your eyes and he suppressed the urge to grin. Your lips pressed against his for only a second, but even in this chaste gesture he could sense your want. “Please, I need this,” you said, trying to press yourself even closer against him.  
  
And you really did. You needed a lifeline to the outer world, to feel the intimacy and affection, to be the center of someone else’s world, even if just for a moment. Kuroo responded to your wish without hesitation.  
  
He started slow, tracing his hands over your shoulder blades and spine while pressing soft kisses on your lips. Moaning quietly, you rocked against him, trying to find the friction you needed.  
  
In one smooth motion, Kuroo turned you over on your back and grinded into you with slow, deliberate movements. Next to you, you could hear Kenma’s breath hitch. Kuroo latched onto your neck, making sure to stay on the side where he would not block Kenma’s view. You lightly scratched your nails over his clothed back and he groaned, finally moving in for that long, deep kiss.  
  
He allowed you total control, only responding in the equal measure of force and passion that you gave him. By now, Kenma’s hand had disappeared inside his shorts.  
  
“Kenma, please grab me a condom from the nightstand,” Kuroo said, slightly out of breath while he took off your pyjama pants.  
  
Though Kenma’s eye twitched in annoyance, he did as asked anyway. Kuroo put the condom wrapper in his mouth while he pulled off your shirt, then took off his own. Your hands instantly shot up to rub over his shoulders and chest, lingering at his nipples. A soft noise escaped Kenma, his hand moving more insistent now. Kuroo sucked at that sensitive spot just underneath your jawline while he took off his own pants and underwear.  
  
His fingers slid through your folds, and Kuroo drew in a deep breath at the wetness he found there. He put on the condom and eased into you. “You feel so good,” he whispered into your ear, relishing in your moans. “You’re so beautiful, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Slowly he started to move his hips, his breath scorching your neck while his words heated up your cheeks.  
  
“(Name), put your legs around him,” Kenma said, sounding slightly out of breath. His chest rose and fell rapidly, eyes fixated on you. Always happy to oblige Kenma’s wishes, you wrapped your legs around Kuroo’s waist. He instantly grabbed onto your hips, holding you closely to him. However, Kenma shook his head. “Grab her ass, Tetsu. She likes that.” He bit his lip and rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock while Kuroo’s hands engulfed your cheeks.  
  
Kuroo continued his steady pace, massaging your ass. One of your hands shot into Kuroo’s hair and tugged hard before Kenma had the chance to say anything, and they both hummed in approval. The other hand softly scratched along Kuroo’s back, following his spine. “A little harder, (Name),” Kenma said, a moan escaping him, “don’t hold back.”  
  
Your nails dug into Kuroo in earnest now, and he grunted loudly. “You’re beautiful,” he repeated, breath tickling your ear. “You don’t even know how precious you are to us, do you?”  
  
Kenma’s breathing grew louder and his free hand reached out to run through your hair. You leaned into his touch and Kuroo gladly took advantage of the extra access to suck on your neck. You whined and arched your back, the pressure in your lower abdomen becoming unbearable. A fire spread through your body, burning through you and flushing your cheeks.  
  
“T- touch her, Tetsu, she needs you,” Kenma said, his hand pumping rapidly now.  
  
Kuroo’s fingers reached between your legs and you shuddered into his touch, mouth open in a soundless moan. In the meanwhile, Kenma’s fingers ghosted over your cheek and jaw. Kuroo grinned and nipped at him, earning him a scowl. Then Kenma’s hand tangled into Kuroo’s hair and gently lead his lips back to yours.  
  
Your tongues mingled in a sloppy kiss, muffling your keening moans. Kuroo released your mouth when he felt your thighs shudder around him, his thumb directly on your clit now. For a second Kenma shut his eyes at the sound of your voice, now spilling freely from your mouth. His body tensed up and he could feel himself getting close, but he wanted to wait for you.  
  
Kuroo angled his hips just right, hitting you at that perfect spot deep inside you. Combined with the insistent ministrations of his fingers, you arched your back and let out a strangled cry while your orgasm hit you in full force. Your entire body tensed up and your vision actually whited out for a moment.  
  
Next to you, just the sight was enough for Kenma to come with a breathless grunt, his free hand grabbing onto a fistful of your hair. Kuroo’s hand returned to your hip and with a couple of thrusts he came undone, too, groaning into your neck. Slowly he rode out his orgasm, murmuring into your neck. “That felt incredible. You really are perfect, babe.”  
  
Kenma leaned in and pulled Kuroo up for a long, gentle kiss, then slowly broke away to press his lips against yours. It was a soft kiss, almost too chaste for what had just happened in your bedroom, but you accepted it gladly. Meanwhile, Kuroo pulled out of you and flopped down next to you on the bed, arm slung over your stomach and fingers caressing you.  
  
“So,” Kuroo said when Kenma broke the kiss and pulled away from you, “what can we do for you now?” A lazy grin was stuck on his face.  
  
Kenma stretched and let out a long breath. “I suggest a shower.”  
  
You nodded slowly, uncomfortably aware of how sweaty you had become. “That sounds like a good idea.” Kenma gave you a hand to help you upright, and you gave the guys a pensive look after you stood up from the bed. “Maybe go for a walk after that.”  
  
You made your way to the bedroom, leaving the two behind. Kuroo smiled at Kenma and kissed the top of his head, then followed after you to the shower.  
  
Almost as soon as Kuroo disappeared out of sight, Kenma heard you squeal. He sighed and shook his head. Well, it seemed you were feeling a little better, and that was the most important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it :3
> 
> My [tumblr](http://barknobite.tumblr.com)


End file.
